Broken
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Jangan salah paham, Claire", "Bodoh jika seorang gadis membiarkan kekasihnya sendiri bermain di belakangnya." Ficlet -EDITED-. Claire x Trent pairing.


**Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.**

**Broken © 2.5.3**

**Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**=Broken=**

Suara gemerisik rerumputan berpadu dengan gemericik air sungai yang mengalir. Hari belumlah dapat dikata usai, karena semburat warna oranye masih tersisa di ufuk barat. Suara alam yang mengalun lembut dan syahdu, menghanyutkan siapa saja yang mendengar dan menghayatinya, juga mampu membawa ke dunia imajinasi yang tidak tertandingi indahnya, melupakan realita yang mungkin terlalu pahit untuk dirasakan.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis petani yang tengah bersandar di balik sebuah pohon cemara yang rindang. Tangisan sendunya terselipkan di antara harmoni nyanyian awan mengiringi senja sore hari di kaki bukit. Sangat kontras, kedamaian di sekitar tidak sanggup memudarkan kesedihannya. Lagi, kedua telapak tangan itu menangkup wajah putih yang basah. Menutupi apa yang tidak ingin dilihat darinya.

Derap kaki terdengar, terbawa hembus angin yang tertiup lembut, sementara obsidian sang pemilik kaki menjelajahi setiap sudut hutan cemara. Napasnya yang memburu menyatu dengan riuh debar jantungnya, mencoba memacu setiap kubik darah lebih cepat. Perlahan kejaran kedua matanya terhenti, seperti sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Claire," panggil pemuda berjas putih itu, menginterupsi luapan emosi sang gadis berambut pirang. Stetoskopnya belum lagi disimpan di tempat yang seharusnya, dia menghampiri sosok yang terduduk membelakanginya.

"Jangan salah paham," sambungnya datar. Berlutut tepat di sebelah Claire, menatapnya sembari berharap gadis itu memperhatikannya barang sebentar saja. Berharap menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan padanya untuk mendengar semua penuturan yang akan dikatakannya.

Claire masih terisak, meski kedua tangannya tak lagi menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan gejolak rasa di dalam dadanya. Rambutnya tak beraturan, tertiup sepoi angin, menutupi sebagian wajah dan matanya yang sembab, dan jatuh terurai di bahunya. Dengan tak acuh kedua iris biru itu membuang pandangannya, enggan berurusan dengan lelaki yang menghancurkan sendiri semua penilaian sempurna tentangnya dalam benak gadis yang tengah sakit hati itu.

"Saya tidak salah paham, Dokter Trent. Pergilah." Claire masih tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya semula. Ironis, memang. Mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dipercaya oleh diri sendiri. Saat nurani yang selalu ingin memaafkan beradu dengan logika yang mempertahankan harga diri. Apa yang diucapkan bukanlah refleksi dari apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Tatap aku, Claire. Dengarkan dahulu penjelasanku," ucap Trent kukuh pada pendiriannya. Bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal hingga kekasihnya sejak dua tahun silam itu menuruti kata-katanya. Memperhatikannya seperti hari-hari yang lalu, saat dirinya sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan di klinik yang semuanya menjenuhkan, meski saat itu Trent tidak berkata sepatahpun, Claire tetap ceria menemaninya. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Dokter. Saya lebih percaya kedua mata dan pikiran saya sendiri, dibandingkan pandangan orang lain," Dengan nanar aquamarine yang retak itu menatap Trent lekat-lekat, Claire beranjak dari tempatnya, membawa segala egonya bersamanya, "terima kasih untuk selama ini. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Elli, Dok—"

"—tinggalah di sini sejenak. Semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Claire." Trent menahan lengan Claire yang basah. Menjaga agar gadis itu tidak seenaknya saja meninggalkannya sendirian, setelah dia mencarinya di setiap sela kota, hingga mendapatkannya menangis di dalam teduhnya pepohonan cemara di kaki bukit.

Empu ekspresi wajah yang statis itu menggenggam erat lengan Claire yang mulai merasa risih. "Maaf, Dokter. Lepaskan saya."

"Sejak kapan kau berbicara formal, Claire?" Trent menarik napas panjang, berharap insiden dan kesalahpahaman yang dialaminya tidak berbuntut panjang, "dan aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Elli. Kau salah paham, Claire."

"Seperti yang telah saya katakan, saya mempunyai kedua mata yang normal dan pikiran yang sehat. Mengatakan bahwa saya salah adalah tuduhan yang berat, Tuan Dokter. Bodoh jika seorang gadis membiarkan kekasihnya sendiri bermain di belakangnya," ucap Claire lirih, masih memalingkan wajahnya dari lelaki yang sudah mengisi hidup dan hatinya selama waktu yang tidak singkat. Sedangkan Trent masih menatap kosong tanah tempat Claire duduk saat dia menemukannya, sebelum sedetik kemudian dia bangkit mendekati Claire, hampir tidak ada jarak. Memandangnya penuh harap, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Claire. Tapi sungguh, aku—"

"Sudahlah, Dokter. Saya harap ini semua bisa jadi pelajaran yang berharga untuk kita." Perlahan jemari Claire melepaskan genggaman tangan Trent. Selama beberapa saat, Claire memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Trent, lelaki perebut hatinya, yang kini bukan lagi miliknya. Karena kini apa yang telah dicuri darinya tak lebih dari serpihan-serpihan halus. Hancur, lebih tepatnya.

Kaki jenjang Claire membawa gadis itu melenggang dari kaki bukit. Harga diri Dokter yang selalu menjaga wibawanya itu jatuh seketika. Trent hanya mampu memandangi punggung gadis pencerah jiwanya yang kini bergerak menjauhinya. Dia tahu bahwa memaksanya untuk tinggal tidak akan memperbaiki segalanya. Semua kata-kata yang ditujukan untuk Claire seakan tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Menghilang. Sosok gadis itu menghilang.

Langit semakin temaram, angin berhembus tanpa ragu. Sekelebat benda berwarna biru yang terbang, membuyarkan lamunan Trent yang masih terpaku di tempat ia memijakkan kakinya.

Penuh keragu-raguan, sorot iris hitam Trent mengikuti arah angin bertiup. Mencari apa yang mengusik pikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Perhatiannya teralihkan.

Ritme air sungai belum berubah, masih mengalir teratur ke tempat yang lebih rendah. Membawa sehelai bulu biru yang terlalu ringan untuk tenggelam.

Trent menyadari, semuanya memang sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi. Anak matanya mengekor benda sakral yang hanyut terbawa arus sungai. Bulu yang seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan untuknya dan untuk Claire. Seharusnya semuanya berakhir indah, bukan berakhir dengan nestapa. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan nuraninya. Berharap waktu terulang kembali.

**=Broken=**

Gyaah, ini flash fiction sebagai cemilan karena belum bisa melanjutkan Your Sacrifice karena ga dapet timing dan mood yang pas *ditendang*. Maaf Giselle Gionne-san dan Shin Je Sang-san... *puppyeyes*

Lagi-lagi, ClairexTrent. Mencoba bikin fiksi yang layak, tapi Dokter Trentnya OOC ga sih? ==a

Kritik, saran dan celaan membangun sangat dipersilakan di kolom review

-salam


End file.
